


Not in the script.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Sherlock takes Molly undercover for a case and things don’t turn out as planned. In fact they turn out much better.





	Not in the script.

**Author's Note:**

> fiammablade3466 prompted  
> #Sherlolly taking acting class (they may be in college, in university or just for a case where Sherlock needs a partner...) and rehearsals get them to realize their feelings and confess them

He wasn’t sure when this had gone so wrong. Actually, that was a lie, he knew the precise moment this had started to go wrong. It was his own fault, he should have insisted that John or Gerald come with him on this case. No, that would have been a terrible idea, neither of them could act to save their lives, whereas Molly, well, she was perfect.

Is was ironic that a simple little money laundering case should be his undoing. The case itself barely rated a three, but it had some interesting features, such as why anyone would think a community theatre was a good front to move embezzled funds through. He was leaning toward stupidity, but there was some very creative book keeping going on here.

It had been a simple job for Molly and him to join the company, a box of hair dye and some tinted glasses and he was unrecognizable, people really didn’t observe. Molly had thrown herself into the part of enthusiastic amateur actor. He’d known she could act, you don’t keep a secret like the Fall without some intrinsic ability but watching her slip into a different character purely for the fun of it was amazing.

The director had instantly seen her talent and cast her in the lead role of the Beauty and the Beast retelling that the company was staging. Sherlock had been planning on staying in the background to better work on the case, but after watching the idiots that tried out for the part of the Beast, he’d upped his game. Which is why he now found himself standing on the stage opposite Molly ready to rehearse the final scene.

The Kiss.

His palms were sweating, damn stage lights. The dancers moved into position and Molly delivered her line about seeing the man behind the Beast. Sherlock spoke his lines and moved toward Molly. The dancers swirling around them obscured his view of her as they came together at centre stage. Suddenly the dancers dropped to the ground and the Beast was face to face with Beauty. Sherlock swallowed nervously and leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

“No! No, no, no! Stop.”

The director bounced up from his seat and climbed over the rows of chairs waving his arms. He stood on the backs of the front row, perfectly balanced as he gesticulated at Sherlock.

“William you’re not greeting your mother at Sunday lunch. This is the woman who has saved your life, your very soul. She has risked injury, put her reputation on the line all to protect you. This brave, bold and beautiful woman has given you her heart and the best you can do is a peck on the cheek? Seriously? This isn’t a Disney cartoon, put some effort into it, some passion. Show me how much this amazing woman means to you.”

Sherlock managed a curt nod. The director sighed and turned with a smile to Molly.

“I liked the hesitation, that works, but remember Belle is above all brave, she’s uncertain in this moment, but she’s doing the brave thing, so once he starts kissing you don’t be afraid to grab him and got for it, Okay?”

Sherlock caught Molly’s nod from the corner of his eye and the flick of her pony tail as she moved back to first position. His transport was rebelling against him, his hands were shaking, and his throat was dry. The case was solved, why the hell hadn’t he called Graham already? Could he do this? Could he kiss Molly in the way she deserved, in the way he had dreamed of for so long? He couldn’t lie to himself, this wasn’t an act, it never was with Molly and she always saw him. She was going to know; his heart was going to be in her hands and he was terrified.

The director called for them to go and Sherlock looked across the stage at Molly. The fear melted in the face of her kind smile and warm eyes. He missed his cue and dodged through the dancers to reach her. Around him the surprised and confused gasps went ignored as Molly met him in the middle of the stage. He cupped her face and bent his head to kiss her. Molly’s fingers on his lips halted him.

“You say it first.”

“I love you Molly Hooper.”

She smiled, and her hands were in his hair, fingers tangling as their lips met. Sherlock felt his knees go weak. This was perfection, heaven, and why the hell was Molly pulling back? Oh yes, the people around them who were whistling and thumping the floor.

The director fanned himself with his script.

“Okay. That is more like it, just remember to use the character’s names and we will set the house on fire. Everyone take five for a cold shower and we’ll go again.”

As people cleared the stage, Molly smiled at him her fingers stroking little circles on the side of his neck.

“Case solved?”

“Yes. I’ll text Lestrade. Then maybe…”

“Bed?”

Sherlock blinked several times and fished his phone from his jeans pocket. He was typing one handed to Lestrade as he said; “I was going to suggest dinner, but I like your idea better.”


End file.
